


I Want You, I Need You, Oh Baby, Oh Baby

by Parrannnah



Series: Tumblr Ficlet Challenge [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrannnah/pseuds/Parrannnah
Summary: Originally Posted on Tumblr. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.Prompt: Seven Deadly Sins Week--Lust





	I Want You, I Need You, Oh Baby, Oh Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Prompt: Seven Deadly Sins Week--Lust

“I want to be the first thing you touch in the morning,” Bucky growled, and Steve knew how that growl felt when it rumbled against his back. “And  the last thing you taste at night.”

“Yes, yes, Bucky, please!” Steve was shameless in his need now, though when he’d been younger and smaller he’d had a chip on his shoulder the size of Brooklyn about how much he _needed_ Bucky, needed his touch and his body and his love. After a century and a boatload of trauma, he didn’t care anymore. He _wanted_ Bucky, he _needed_ Bucky, at all hours of the day and night, his whole body crying out for it.

“Goddamn, darlin’,” he could hear the harsh breaths over the line, the slick slide of skin on skin. Two weeks was too long to be apart.

“Stevie, baby, so sweet for me, all those pretty sounds you make,” Bucky babbled. He’d never been shy about the way Steve’s body had put fire in his blood and desire in his bones, had never bothered to downplay how much he wanted Steve, big or small. “There’s something about you,” Bucky used to say, “that is just so goddamn addicting.”

Steve had his phone perched next to his head, his long limbs sprawled out on the bed in his current safe house, lube somewhere on the floor, hand slick on his cock and three fingers pressed deep inside himself. He couldn’t take it, had tried to make do without calling but he couldn’t, needed to hear Bucky so badly while he fucked himself and pretended he wasn’t alone.

“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky,” Steve chanted, feeling his orgasm building, the tightness gathering at the base of his spine as he rocked faster and faster on his fingers, imagining they were the thick, hot length of Bucky buried to the hilt in his ass. “I need it, I need you, I need you so bad.” Steve had never been the smooth talker between the two of them, but he knew that Bucky loved his inane babbling even more because it was so obviously truthful. Bucky had told him once that Steve wanting Bucky as badly as he did was the sexiest thing Bucky had ever experienced.

“Yeah baby, that’s it, God I bet you look fucking wrecked right now, come on baby, I’m so close, come on, give it to me honey, I wanna hear you come all over yourself thinking about me.”

That was all it took for Steve, all it had ever taken for him. Every muscle in his body seized up as his back bowed off the bed, ass clenching so hard on his fingers he thought they’d break. “Fuck, _Bucky!_ " he managed to choke out as all the air in his lungs was forced out by a mind-blowing, life-changing orgasm.

“Oh, shit, shit, Steve!”

Steve heard a muffled grunt as Bucky reached his own climax, and his dick twitched valiantly against his abs, another tiny spurt of come trickling out at how sexy his name sounded coming out of Bucky’s mouth.

He slowly withdrew his fingers and lazily wiped them on the towel he’d put down beforehand, pulling a corner up to swipe at the absolute lake of cooling come on his belly. He could hear rough breathing on the other end of the line as Bucky came down from his high, and Steve could picture him in their bed and it made him all the more glad this mission was almost over.

“Hey,” came Bucky’s sleepy voice, and Steve knew his eyelids would be getting heavy, the sleepy smile he always wore before passing out on his perfect lips. “That was perfect. Yer p’rfect, love you s’much…”

Steve knew Bucky was halfway asleep and wasn’t too far behind him. He wished he was spooned up behind Bucky, breathing in the scent of his mango shampoo and woodsy cologne, their home surrounding him with all its comforts. If all went to plan, he’d be home this time tomorrow.

“I love you, Bucky,” he said, voice quiet and gentle. “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](https://kat-atomic.tumblr.com/)  
> EDIT: I’m now on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/KatAtomic2/)  
> Things are weird and wonderful over on Fandom Twitter so come hang out!


End file.
